Harry Potter and the PostIt Note of Doom
by kryptKnight
Summary: Harry Potter Fights a giant post-it note from hell...
1. School Supplies of a Modern Wizarding Wo...

HARRY POTTER AND THE POST-IT NOTE OF DOOM KryptKnight  
  
A/N: This is my first story, I don't expect it to get read but. apparently your reading it so I guess I'm gonna make it presentable. This is probaly gonna be prety short so if you like this you'd better review a lot. What ever, here goes nothing Chapter 1, School Supplies of a Modern Wizarding World  
  
Harry was packing his trunk and gathering his robes in preparation for his final year at Hogwarts. His family, the Dursley's had all died two years ago in a tragic auto accident in which a deranged goat had stolen a car and wound up forcing the doomed Dursley's off a cliff into the ocean. Now harry lived on his own in the dorsally house with millions of pounds inheritance from Vernon Dursly who had begun dealing drugs when his drill manufacturing company, Grunings, was sued for enslaving giant mutated lemurs. Harry had renovated number four Privet Drive extensively and it was now your average wizarding home. To conceal his dwelling he cast a charm over it to make it appear like a waste incineration facility to the muggle eye. His now free god father Sirius came to live with him and with Arthur Weaslie's assistance he and Hary built a flying Ferrari as Hogwarts had recently allowed seventh years the right to drive on campus and let sixth years take drivers ed. Hedwig flew in and dropped harry a not form Ron saying he would arrive at Diagon alley to get supplies later that evening. Harry loaded his luggage into the passenger side keyhole that he had magically enlarged to hold up to 500 cubic meters of cargo. The blasted out of his home and flew over London and was able to land at the new Hognose airport which was on top of Gringots. He drove through the modified tunnels of Gringots and parked the car in his vault that now contained thousands of galleons. He took the Gringots bus out of the bank and to the leaky cauldron where Ron and his family were just arriving. Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, and Harry strolled down to the new wizarding department store, Wiz-Mart. They bought all of their school supplies and books and then wandered around to see the rest of the store. The group saw radios, never burn-out light bulbs, Enchanted canary alarm clocks and many more exciting devices. Right as the group walked up to the register Harry saw some plain old muggle post-it notes. He decided he might as well buy some for note taking. 


	2. Attack of the Parchment

A/N: Congratulations aqrsangl2006 you're my first reviewer so you've won the grand prize, a character named after you! Since I don't know your name I'll just call your character Joe Duffle. My first chapter was really short so I'm gonna try to make this one longer.

****

Attack of the Parchment

The sorting ceremony just completed, Harry with Ron went to the Gryfindor common room along with the rest of the house. Each student found a piece of parchment flying at them the moment the new prefect, Joe Duffle announced the password to the fat lady. Harry and Ron promptly caught their pieces and read them by the fireplace. "Hmm, we get to choose an elective to attend every Saturday, and we only have to choices, Modern Fashions and Cosmetics with Trewalney or Auto Maintenance and Racing with Lockhart." Commented Ron.

"I thought Lockhart was in Azkaban for poaching snitches to make his awful hair spray. Dumbledoor must have saved him" replied Harry.

Ron said, "what does that dolt know about cars anyway. Whatever, these choices seem like they've already been made for us, I mean we cant do cosmetics"

Harry responded," I guess since your parents wont trust you with a car, even though they've won the Daily Prophets Galleon Draw fifty times and could get you a whole fleet, we might get to share my car. If I can get it shipped over from the Gringots garage that is. They might just give us old blocks of rust you know." So the choice was made and it turned out that Dumbledoor sent all of the school owls with the assistance of most of the Hogsmead local post owls to carry over each student's car one by one.

The next day, a Saturday, Ron and Harry went to their newest class. Harry found his gleaming car parked at the brand new forbidden forest raceway parking lot. The track was a nice way to bring money to the school and the merchants of Hogsmead. It appeared that the house elves had cleaned all the cars thoroughly. Soon a deep green jag could be seen blazing down the track right at the class. The car did a sliding full 360º spin and then the convertible roof slowly felled down. Out hopped Gideroy Lockhart, their new teacher. "Hello class, today we're gonna learn the basics. First I'll show you how to put gas in the tank then we'll go for a cruise around the track." After the mention of how to put in gas pretty much everyone snickered. "Okay every one open the little door that's right above one of your rear tires, every one found it? Good! Now take that hose next to your car and pick it up at the end up where the nozzle looking thing is, stick it in the hole behind the door and pull back on the trigger!" By that point every one had been done for about five minutes.

Everyone hopped into their car or their friend's car if they didn't have one of their own. Malfoy climbed in Goyle's old old pick up truck. A speaker with Lockhart's voice coming over shouted, "OFF WE GO!" Goyles pickup died about fifty meters in because Goyle was really pushing that poor thing. That truck just couldn't take going more than twenty-five. Goyle and Malfoy climbed out and popped the hood to see what had happened. The truck blew up right in their faces and blew the two friends to kingdom come.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were cruising at a leisurely pace of 210 miles pre hour. They finished their first three-mile lap in under a minute so they switched seats and went around again. They lapped every one about three times before everyone, excluding malfoy and Goyle had finished the course.

A/N: that was a weird chapter and I just wanted to get malfoy and Goyle out of the way. I'm not really sure where Crab is Please review, I might give up writing forever if I only think I have one reader! So click that little button down there and review!


	3. The Escape of the PostIt Notes

A/N: I didn't get any reviews, nobody loves me boo hoo hoo : ( 

I'll get lonely without reviews, you don't want a depressed person do you?!?!?!

****

The Escape of the Post-It Notes

It was a fine Friday after noon, well almost; Gryfindor has potions, with Slytherin, as always. Harry, Ron and Hermoine wandered nonchalantly down into the dungeons. On the way down they came across Peeves the Poltergeist who was flinging pre-chewed bubble gum everywhere. Hermoine, who was very good at transfiguration, turned Peeves into a sponge and the gum into Mrs. Scour's All-Purpose Mess Remover.

The groups arrived at potions five minutes early and were the first ones in the class. They promptly lost 5 points. Today they were being taught how to make a fire-extinguishing potion. "This is very simple," droned Snape "all you need is water mixed with more water. Heat the mixture then cool the mixture. Then we'll burn some paper and test your concoctions." "That pot filch sold me lasts forever," mumbled Snape to himself.

The students striated their potions and Neville's cauldron almost immediately melted and launched flaming mushrooms every where. Harry's post-it notes had a mushroom land right on top of them and, oddly, they screamed. Then the notes ran away.(A/N: I don't know ho post-it note could run but) "How peculiar" commented Ron.

Snape sniffed an unidentifiable plastic disc and promptly passed out. The whole Gryfindor house through the burning fungus at the heap that was Snape.

A/N: Wowie that's my longest chapter yet and it's barely two pages oh well. Now click that little button down there that says go.


End file.
